Farewell?
by DynastyWARRIORS
Summary: Tifa left her bar for good!Cloud strife begins to search for her,never going to give up until he finds her....but will he find her? Or will it be too late to say he loves her......
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ; Hello , I'm a bit of a fan of FFVII not that much though...so take it easy on me because I don't know lots and lots about it only the basic about the story anyway, this is a cloti story one shot at it m8. 

Disclaimers ; do not own FFVII sad to say isn't it? ….(well not really)

"Tifa? ……hello? Anyone in here??" Marlene opened the door to Tifa's room , she gazed through her room and was shocked at what she saw , all of Tifa's belongings were completely gone. Her clothes , jewels, even the pictures of her and the AVANLANCHE group.

Marlene wasted no time, and ran downstairs , falling over at the third step. She landed on her back , there was a sore spot at her back that is turning in to a small purple bruise, but that didn't stop her. She ran to the front door and opened it. Just as she opened the door she saw Cloud just got of from his Fenrir. She ran to him and told him the news. Cloud didn't know what to do, he rushed towards Tifa's room and checked out the scenery, it was true she left for good, but why? Why had she left?

On Tifa's desk there was a note

Cloud,

I was thinking for quite awhile about this but you don't need me anymore, Marlene and Denzel already moved out from my house. Your always out, and never returning here, always going to her…  
Cloud, I don't blame you for loving her but I just cant stop thinking why cant it be me? Am I not perfect enough?…..or was I just always in your way? I figured you need some time alone…..the bar is yours now , I'm never coming back………never…  
Please don't come looking for me , it pains me to see you……..Goodbye Cloud Strife

Your best friend Tifa Lockhart

Cloud stood frozen, eyes glued on the letter. Goodbye? This...is goodbye? A sudden blast of guilt overcame him. Without another second thought, he got into his fenrir and went to search Tifa, hoping he would find her. He has to find her……as he was about to leave he found the ring next to the note , on the desk...the promise ring that he gave to tifa , to always be her hero whenever she was in trouble , he ran to his fenrir and started the engine.

Authors note ; By the way English is not my first language, so if I did it crap just tell me, because I keep thinking my English is never going to improve. To be honest my first language is Chinese…..so ummm….please review!

AND I KNOW ITS SHORT DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME ON WRITING IT BUT IT'S A START.


	2. Searching for the Light

Authors notes ; Thanks Barry , you're a great friend but I just need to know if my English can be improve even though my English teacher said it will stay crap and he put me into the lowest group……L ANYWAYZ ILL SEE YOU IN SCHOOL!  
Thanks for the review Devil-Speaker - you sound like a cool person hehe. thumbs up 

Chapter 2

**Tifa POV**

I did it ….. I left him …..he should be happy without me now, I mean he keeps thinking about HER!  
If only he knows how I feel , GOD DAMMIT TIFA!! Just Forget about him!  
He never thinks about you…….when she died and left us he goes off 'searching' for her…  
Well, I cant blame Aerith I mean she's perfect , she's what everyone wants to be, beautiful , smart , caring , organized and the list goes on……

Now I don't know where to go….I got my belongings with me and some money I made from the bar .  
OH! How I miss the bar…..everyday always the same day , cleaning and serving , checking on Denzel and Marlene , now that they're gone living with Barrett because of the gas and other unhealthy gas I have to no choice but to send Denzel away , I just want him to do well ,having a normal simple life ,that I never had.

Well farewell to Denzel , Marlene, Barrett and……Cloud….I wish them a good future and I'll pray to god for their safety.  
She walked along a wide path road , going to find a new place forgetting this nightmare…..

**Back in Seventh Heaven Bar**

"Marlene , what's wrong?" asked Barrett trying his best to comfort her adopted daughter.  
"Ti- Tifa doesn't love us anymore…she left us for good , she doesn't want us, she HATES us!!" Marlene crying her heart out , Barrett holding her in his arms saying to her its not true that Tifa still loves them all. Denzel staring out of the window…..standing still like a statue , he kept on saying "she will come back , she just needs time that's all……..Cloud will bring her back…then we will be a happy family again"  
The boys hope was wearingly going down each time he hears a motorbike engine, he keeps thinking it was Cloud with Tifa with him. But each time it wasn't them , just some Turks driving somewhere.  
Marlene kept on crying in Barrett arms , Denzel nearly giving up hope that Tifa will never come back.  
Barrett silently curse Cloud for all of this , he knew very well of Tifa's feeling for cloud but all he does was thinking about the flower girl . Cloud left an hour ago trying to find Tifa.

**Clouds journey**

'WHERE IS SHE?!' cloud said in his mind. As he continued riding Fenrir, riding like forever was tiring for him , he hadn't rested from his delivery service and just found out Tifa was gone and now here he is now, he went to the Chocobo fields thinking she might be there , when he searched the area , she wasn't here, he silently fall in tears , lying on his back , looking at the stars. It had been 4 hours that he left the bar to search for Tifa, he only pray that he will find her and bring her back home. His eyes began to feel heavy and he shut his eyes and slept, his last word was 'Tifa' before he fallen into sleep…..

_Tifa full of light , now that she's missing everything has fallen into darkness………………._

Hope you like it , once again this is my first story I wrote hehe. And I know this a short chapter I just don't have much time to write , plus I don't know what to write anyway enjoy

AND PLEASE REVIEW!! (please give me a few ideas because I'm a bit lost) thanks!


	3. Restless Dreams

**Authors note ; sorry about not updating this for quite a while , I was kind of busy because my stupid school is sending extra homework for us, because of our Sats exams are coming up….which is pretty annoying..**

**Anyway Thanks for the reviews!Garnetstartif , gothica's heart , devil - speaker , nn and Barry!  
Thanks for the idea Garnetstartif - might use some idea not all !**

**ENJOY the story!**

Slowly Cloud Strife's eyes opened to a familiar sight , a field full of flowers , a peaceful sight it was indeed. He was expecting someone to appear …….Aerith (or better yet Aeris)….however it was someone different, he slowly got up to his feet , looking around to see if there was somebody there.

And there she was…… his eyes widened of shock and surprise but also with relief……

He walked up to her slowly…….whispered her name………….she turned around , smiling at him….

Her long black silky hair, her big ruby eyes but she wasn't wearing the same old clothes that she used to wear all day. It was a white silky dress , she whispered his name. He just stared at her, unable to blink so as not to make her just be an illusion that could disappear at the slightest movement. She walked towards him until she was right in front of him. She brushed her fingers across his cheek tenderly, Cloud quickly grabbed her hand that was on his cheek and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry , please come back with me , lets be a happy family that we once were" he almost begged for her to return home with him. She shook her head no …… she saw the pain in his eyes when she shook her head , she pushed him back until he swiftly caught her arm tightly saying ' I will never let go of you' her ruby eyes striking at his cerulean eyes.

"Cloud just follow your heart….for once…..and we were never a happy family because of you …Cloud…..I will never blame you for loving her….. , but I will blame you if you hurt anyone in My family , you were never there for us , when we needed you the most…."

Something in Cloud made him feel unwanted and yet strange…… the words of 'My family' shouldn't it be 'Ours'? Like she always said……….well used to said.  
Before he could say anything to Tifa.  
Tifa used all her might to snatch her arm back and made a quick escape running away from Cloud into the light. Cloud chasing after her , but as he chase her into the light , all went to darkness.  
There was no sign of Tifa or the fields of flowers , it was just him and the darkness around him.

"I'm so sorry Tifa ….." a single tear went to his eyes and running down to his cheek , he dropped to the floor , he was feeling like there was no future for him , no more comfort…..no point of living, he dropped to the floor of a sign of defeat , he failed to protect his childhood friend , his first crush , his first friend…….he failed to comfort her and his family……..he was such a failure…..

Cloud woke up instantly , he found himself in the middle of the Chocobo fields, "I got to find her , she's the only one to make my heart complete" he quickly got up to his feet and ran to his Fenrir "lets find her Fenrir…bring her home" he started the engine and starts to head to Kalm.

**Tifa's journey**

Maybe I should go to nibelheim , it is rebuilt and Cloud wont dare to enter here , since he doesn't like this place maybe because its because of those past we shared , so many people died…  
Anyway its going to be a long journey , but I think its worth it, I mean a nice guy just gave me a lift , he's heading to nibelheim , so I thought I will go there too - not like I'm stalking him!! And when I arrive there I will start brand and new! But some parts of me keep telling me to go back to seventh heaven but I chose to ignored it, I sure miss my friends…….but Not Cloud! I don't want to remember him, but I still care for him , I mean we did share journeys I was always by his side looking after him , feeding him ,always welcoming him when he returns…… What more does he want?!

"its going to be an hour to arrive to nibelheim ,miss" informed the driver, who has spiky long hair and velvet/blue eyes ……..he looks familiar…….but I cant tell who he is……..

" Thanks , I don't know how to repay you though" "you don't have to repay me ……. Its nice to talk someone who wants to go to the same place I'm going"  
He smiled at me and I just smiled at him back…."um…have we met before?" I asked "hmmm…..you do look familiar but that's just my head, I guess…..I don't think we have" he answered

He's older than me , I can tell , and I will hate if one of my enemies was him…I don't think I can escape from him…..but something tells me that I don't need to worry when I'm with him ,weird eh? He has a scar of his arm a very long one and looks like he had been shot in the head!! But I might be wrong…..

"you wouldn't mind if I ask your name would you?" he asked "no of course not , I'm Tifa , Tifa Lockhart" I answered with a smile He just grins "so why are you heading to nibelheim"  
"I don't know ….starting fresh! I guess….you"  
"searching for my old friends, one of them stole my trusty old sword know him?"

Tifa eyes widened , with shock "Zack"  
He smiled goofy………

**ZACK BACK IN ACTION! - I knew I did a crap chapter in this but I have a lot of coursework to do HOPE YA UNDERSTAND!!THAT'S ITS STRESSFUL!!! Anyway about Zack…  
Your probably wondering BUT HE'S DEAD!! All the reasons and explanation will be on the next chapter Hope you like the chapter though!! And please review!  
By the way , I might send Aerith to the next chapter ALIVE!  
Lol REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Nothing will stop me!

**I' m kind of glad I made some of you shock and surprise when I said Zack is alive (grins…)anyway I'm going to try to make this chapter long , so sorry if this story took awhile to update and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Tifa eyes widened, with shock "Zack"  
He smiled goofy…  
"Took you a while to know me, how do you know it was me anyway?"  
"Well first" Tifa answered "you are always cheeky one and I guess you look the same when I last saw you." Zack smiling, like he always have, but never took his eyes of the road.  
Suddenly a full of guilt came to Tifa "I'm sorry" Zack gave her a questioning look "for what?"  
"Well the last time I saw you was when I said I hate everyone from Shinra and Solider and you…well I didn't mean that I was just ……..just …….." she was lost out of words. Zack never been jolly as ever "it's alright now! I forgive you! Well I never blame you for hating me in the first place, I always thought you were right about me then………you know I always had some kind of crush on you." Tifa blushed a bit, but she turned her head to the window beside her to try and hide the blush from him. Zack sighed. "You never told me how you survived the bullet that was in your head…"

"I never survived that shot, Tifa"  
"Then how did you...?"  
" Its kind of hard to explain , basically we have about 2 weeks to solve the problem between you and my good old buddy Cloud problem , we made a deal…. ,that the promise land agreed to accept ,that we can live on earth only 2 weeks" Zack explained.

"We??….." Tifa whispered "Yea, me and Aerith" Zack replied

"W-where is she?" Tifa asked nervously

"I suppose she is with cloud now….anyway I'm not taking you to nibelheim"  
"WHAT!?" Tifa shouted "we're going to the church , Aerith and Cloud are going to be there to meet with us and it's a good thing I found this truck from a nice sale man for free!"

_Flashback on how Zack found the truck……._

_"HELLO SIR! WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED ON THIS NICE TRUCK? …THERE WOULD BE A LITTLE KEYRING FOR FREE" the salesman trying his best to interest Zack _

_"Um yea sure……."Zack agreed _

_"GREAT!! A good choice sir, that will be 10,000 gills please" _

_"Um that's the problem I don't have any money with me…" _

_"WELL THEN!" the salesman took a shot gun out from his suitcase (don't know why he's carrying a suitcase…) and pointed at Zack.  
"So you're the little runt who tries to steal my wife!! And my business"  
"….huh?" Zack confused on what he's saying._

"SO WHATS YOUR NAME KID?!" shouted the salesman, whose head was totally red like a cherry , like it wants to explode any moment now.

"Uhhh….Zack"  
"……………… yo-you mean Zack from solider….first class" the salesmans eyes full of fear , all of a sudden...

Zack nodded with a grin on his face, the salesman dropped his gun and ran away down the street shouting out the' the ghosts are after me!!' And 'save me' or 'help me!'  
Zack just hopped on the truck and found the keys on the seat. From there he started the engine going to find either Tifa or Cloud. But he was so looking forward on that Free Key ring ...oh well...

_End of Flashback_

"So umm …. How have you been?" asked Tifa feeling a bit uncomfortable of the awkward silence.  
"Resting in peace with my beloved Aerith" grinned Zack.  
Tifa tries to put a smile on her face but failed miserably, the memories and thoughts of Cloud and Aerith being together making her want to cry.  
Zack saw the tears that wanted to come out of Tifa's eyes.  
Zack put one hand on Tifa's shoulder and the other one on the steering wheel.  
"Don't worry; Cloud and Aerith aren't together, so ummm any worries" Zack trying to comfort Tifa.  
"I c-cant…" Tifa whispered talking to herself.  
"Huh...?" Zack asked, slightly confused…  
"I can't see him…" Tifa's fists curled up into a ball

"Wait hold on!! Calm down!!!" Zack getting more confuse

"Stop the truck Zack!" shouted Tifa "What?! But were in the middle of the road though" Zack incredibly confuse

"Zack I can't see him!!"

"First will you stop shouting and second I want you to try explaining why you can't see Cloud anymore"  
Zack trying to contain himself and the martial artist whose like going to kick the door or worse kick Zack's ass at any second now.  
"I just can't….." Tifa lost out of words. "Tifa, just give him a chance to make it up to you, he doesn't love Aerith, he's in love with you, and sorry but I'm not stopping the truck." Zack patted Tifa's head and put both hands on the steering wheel feeling abit nervous, but hes alright (well thats what he thinks..). Tifa a bit tired, a bit relaxed but the tears went down her cheeks and she just close her eyes thinking that maybe there is a chance to be with Cloud...maybe her dreams can come true...

**Clouds journey**

Finally he is almost to Kalm but will she be there? He made a quick stop to fuel up Fenrir from their long journey, far away from home. He checked if he receives any mail from anybody there was 3 messages, all of them are from AVALANCHE.  
One of them from Yuffie saying if he needs a specialist unlike him to find Tifa.  
The other one was Vincent saying to hurry up finding Tifa before it was too late……'the guy always leave hints' cloud thought sarcastically .One from Barrat saying the kids want you to take care for yourself and bring Tifa home soon , and then saying if he doesn't find Tifa, Barrat will personally kick his ass.

He didn't bother text back to them. They should all know that he doesn't do that, unless it was a real emergency.

He went into the store to buy some snacks for the journey, as he paid up and went back to Fenrir, there she was…….it was her……..Aerith.  
Aerith turning around smiling as always. "Hello cloud" she greeted cheerfully "Is this a dream?" he asked "Nope, I'm alive….well for 2 weeks only…" she said with a sad smile "How can you?" cloud getting confuse.  
"I really miss you Cloud……but we need to head to the church I will explain it ,during the journey"  
Cloud nodded but some thoughts say that this explanation will include Tifa. He hopped onto Fenrir and Aerith sat behind Cloud resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

After the explanation was done, Cloud finally realised what was coming.  
"So Tifa and Zack are coming to the church as well…?" Cloud asked

Aerith nodded in reply, holding Clouds waist tighter to her. As they were near to the church it was already sunset. Cloud hopped off Fenrir and ran to the church entrance hoping to see Tifa again, not even bothered helping Aerith get off Fenrir. As he opened the entrance and called Tifa out loud, as he got no reply just the sound of his echoes of him calling Tifa, he knew that she wasn't here…Yet…  
"She will come, don't worry cloud" Aerith whispered in his ear and hugged him behind softly.  
Cloud closed his eyes and sighed.

**Tifa POV**

I guess I could give him a chance; after all I did give him plenty of chances…  
"we're almost there Tifa" I nodded in reply it was nightfall the stars were up, oh how much I wanted to just sleep out in the field and look out to the stars just reminds me and cloud in the well.  
"Had a good sleep?" zack asked "yea, thanks ……you must be tired by now" I said softly Zack shook his head 'no', " never ever tired to see old friends , unless of course in midnight an old friend of mine keeps on talking about this girl from his town" he winked at me , I rolled my eyes he was talking about cloud about her I suppose.  
"Don't tell me, he hasn't told you about it"  
"No ….don't think I want to know" I whispered "Hmm…are you sure? It is about your true love and yourself" zack grinned "Me? I thought it was Aerith"  
"nah , he sure had a huge crush for you then kept on waking me up about this girl and saying he would do anything to try impress you" Zack smiled to the good old days but grunted about how annoying it was too. I smiled, this time a real smile, maybe this could work!

**Clouds Pov**

Where is Tifa? What's taking so long? She can't be that far can she?

Aerith looking at her flowers, the flowers that Tifa lied on when she was fighting with Loz trying to protect Marlene.  
"Cloud … do you have any feelings for me? I mean you kept on searching for me after all"  
"I was only seeking for your forgiveness for me, I mean I couldn't protect you, when you….."Cloud couldn't finish his sentence.  
"Then why do you…….are we're we ever in love?" Aerith asked her emerald eyes near to tears.  
"Aerith aren't you with Zack? I mean I only care for you as my big older sister"Cloud try to reasoned her

Aerith smiling brightly "Cloud Strife you really understand now...took you a while though."  
Sometimes I really don't get girls….she was almost in tears…unless of course it was tears of joy . But shes like the most important person that I just couldnt protect...because I'm a failure...I have to tell her that i still have feelings for her as a sister and that i wish her a good future, it will probably be my last time of seeing her, i just want to move on with Tifa...  
"But……..."I said

**Tifa Pov**

We made it, the church, full of good memories and bad.  
Zack switched off the engine and was walking to the entrance of the church, walking beside me.  
I couldn't be glad nor couldn't I be upset what i saw next...

**Cloud POV**

"But …..I still have feelings for you……..if you know what I mean" I said just in case, I hurt her feelings as a sister.  
Aerith nodded still smiling.  
I walked up to her and hugged her tightly, giving her a bit of comfort.

**Tifa POV**

What does he mean still have feelings for her…unless of course I was wrong?  
Me and Zack were peeking through the entrance, Zack looks so tensed, and I could see all the muscle even in the dark. His eyes full of rage and betrayal.  
Without any warning he kicked the door and walked to entrance, I just froze unable to control myself just wanting to forget it all. I was just staring at Cloud, his eyes piercing through mine. I hear Zack shouting out. My eyes starting to come to tears.

**Cloud POV**

NO!! TIFA!! I just want to run up to her saying to her its not what it seems…..Aerith and zack arguing in their spot, while me and Tifa were just staring, her eyes coming to tears I just want to hug her tightly never to let go but i just don't have enough courage to do so yet.

**Tifa POV**

I HAD ENOUGH!  
I WAS STARTING TO START A NEW BEGINNING AND HERE I AM, MY HEART BROKEN, MY EYES IN TEARS.  
I can't show him my weakness, I WONT! I backed away slowly,Cloud coming towards me as slowly as I am, I turned around and ran away from him.  
I Can't stop the pain, it's like a burden I will carry for the rest of my life.  
Tears running down my cheek uncontrollably. I could'nt breathe , I dont know where I'm going , I just want to run away from here, as far away from Cloud.

**Cloud POV**

She backed away slowly, I boldly walked up to her slowly,finally having enough courage to do something... I have to tell her before it was too late, she ran out of the church, I chased after her, we ran through the dark forest that was near to the church, bad thing is she is such a faster sprinter and I'm carrying more stuff then she is, my huge sword, lots of stuff but I have to keep up with her, but can I? I'm totally exhausted but that's not stopping me, nothing will.

**I bet I done lots of mistakes I was listening to this song called Evanescence - Everybody's Fool **

**It was cool song , i listening to it because of boredom.  
Anyway please review , i wrote it extra long for you guys and i was in a major rush , i got a tight schedule if ya know what i mean.**

**sorry I took so long!! and sorry for the mistakes!!**


End file.
